mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ewa
|hideb= |birthdate= |turned by= |job= |species= *Witch |gender= *Female |status= *Alive |hidef= yes |family= |hides= |significant kills= |significant sires= |significant spells= *Absorbing the Guardians' power *Inducing invincibility on herself *Amplifying her physical strength, speed and durability *Supernatural genocide |cause of death= |killed by= |hidea= |actor = *Magda Apanowicz |first = *''Season 6'' |last = *''Warrior'' }} is a recurring character who debuts in the sixth season of Stefan's Diaries. She is also the main antagonist of the season. Early Life Ewa was born in Poland, to a family of witches. But following her birth, her parents took away her magic, believing it was for her best interest if she lived as a human. Ewa found out the truth after her parents passed away. Unable to get her powers back, she became vengeful. After hearing about the Guardians' power, she moved to United States, where she met Sid, a young but promising warlock who falls in love with her. Season One While Ewa sought the power of Guardians for herself, she wasn't the only one. Silas, the true immortal, also wanted the power, believing it to be the only thing in the world that can kill him so that he can reunite with his one true love in the afterlife. However, while April and Stefan were busy fighting Caroline (to save her, as well as prevent her from getting it to Silas) in the season finale, Ewa found an opportunity to sneak past them into the Guardian's Vault and take the power for herself. After the fight, April and Stefan found the vault empty, coming to the conclusion that it was long gone. Season Four Staying off radar helped Ewa perfect her plan. By the time of the red moon, also known as the blood moon, the moonlight and the power she possessed allowed her to cross the veil between the living side and the other side so that she can contact the spirits of her parents. However, their lack of regret for what they did to Ewa led her into a fit of rage, and she destroyed them right there. That is when she decided that the supernatural world had no place next to the human world and a peaceful co-existing is out of the question because those who possess power will always be a threat to the innocent, and so they must be destroyed. Season Six After missing the red moon, Ewa needed another power source to move on with her new agenda. She found and kidnapped Hayden; Klaus and Hayley's daughter, which makes her a vampire, werewolf and witch hybrid; therefore a unique power source. She also sought to use the doppelganger as well, but after finding out she was a vampire before, she instead kidnapped her son, Stefan Delaney. Feeling threatened by what the woman he loved had turned into, Sid refused to do the spell for Ewa. Upon this Ewa stole his magic, but with the opportunity gone, she had to wait for the next full moon. Realizing Ewa needs to be stopped, Sid went to April for help. Ewa did not take this kindly, which led the team into a deadly encounter with her. With the Guardian's power giving her almost unlimited strength, speed, agility and endurance, she took down everyone with great ease, leaving the team with no other choice than to run. Ewa then proceeded with her plan, while the team tried to come up with a plan of their own to stop her. But there was nothing on earth that can counter or contain the combined energy of Guardian's power, a tribrid, and blood of doppelganger. Realizing the doom is inevitable, the team decided to destroy the source of the supernatural, rendering every vampire, werewolf, witch, hunter, and whatever else is out there simply humans. The next full moon, Stefan and April confronted Ewa. Witches managed to cast the anti-supernatural spell before Ewa's genocide spell activated. Losing the Guardian's power and turned human, Ewa could no longer fight back and got killed brutally. Trivia & Notes * was the first choice to play the character. Later the writer wanted to give the character a European origin. Apanowicz was chosen for her performances in and .